The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for producing comestibles using pressure baking. The method and apparatus are particularly well suited for producing toaster stable comestibles which may be frozen or which may be formulated to include an extended shelf life.
Food products which may be prepared by heating in a toaster have become increasingly popular for reasons including convenience and swift preparation in a fast paced society. Products which are currently produced and designed for re-heating in a toaster include sliced bread, pancakes, french toast and waffles. Unfortunately, however, most other variations of baked products are not well suited for re-heating in a toaster. These products include, but are not limited to, cookies, muffins, most cakes and biscuits. Cookies when re-heated in a toaster will often lose structure, fall apart, and often create a fire hazard. Muffins, though certain types are sliced and toasted, are not designed for optimum toasting in an upright toaster. Most cakes, with the exception of very heavy cakes like a pound cake, cannot produce slices that have appropriate physical integrity. That is, cake slices that are thin enough for upright toasting have a tendency to fall apart in the toaster. Biscuits, if made thin enough, can be reheated in a toaster, but are not designed for easy removal and/or optimum taste characteristics. Moreover, biscuits readily become too dry when prepared in an upright toaster. Also, in an upright toaster, fillings and coatings can be problematic, particularly if they come in contact with the heating grid surface.
In an attempt to provide a broader base of baked goods suitable for re-heating in a toaster, shelf stable and frozen toaster pastries have been developed. Shelf stable toaster pastries include a low moisture pastry surrounding a relatively small amount of low moisture filling. Toppings have been designed for shelf stable pastries that are based on very low moisture starch/sugar suspensions that will not rub off on the heated toaster grating. Shelf stable toaster pastries definitely fill a need in terms of convenience and provide excellent physical integrity in the toasting process, but it is submitted that these products are not particularly appealing when compared with fresh baked goods.
Frozen toaster pastries, on the other hand, are excellent formulations of a toaster stable formula and include a more traditional pastry shell with superior eating properties as compared with the shelf stable products. Unfortunately, however, fillings for frozen toaster pastries are limited in nature to what is appropriate within a pastry shell. Moreover, the process required to make frozen toaster pastries is quite specialized. Even with the availability of shelf stable and frozen toaster pastries, a very limited variety of toaster friendly products are currently available in view of the popularity and demand for such products in the consumer marketplace.
In general, it is submitted that current baking processes do not provide for a broad line of products which may be safely and conveniently heated in an upright toaster. The present invention, in contrast, provides a highly advantageous method and associated apparatus which is capable of producing a wide array of products which are inherently suitable for re-heating in an upright toaster.